


Bad Dog

by TheStraggletag



Series: Zootopia!AU [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lion!Gold, Okapi!Belle, Predator/Prey, Weirdness, Zootopia!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStraggletag/pseuds/TheStraggletag
Summary: Keith Nottingham thinks he has the town librarian all figured out: she's one of those freaky prey animals who gets her rocks off being dominated by a strong, decisive predator. And he just happened to be one.





	Bad Dog

Though Belle wasn’t much of a fan of The Rabbit Hole Ruby loved the dingy atmosphere of it, which it usually meant that at least once a month she found herself there. And though now she had something else to occupy most her nice- or rather someone else- it was still nice to have a girls night out every now and then, down a couple of flower daiquiris and found what the latest town gossip was. 

Though Ruby usually gave her a ride home she got distracted chatting up a cute little terrier, Dorothy something, so she made her excuses, like the good wingwoman that she was, and set off home. Almost immediately, however, her large ears caught the sound of someone trying very badly to creep up on her. Turning around she saw the unwelcome silhouette of Keith Nottingham lurking in the shadows. Her keen nose caught the scent of stale alcohol next, never a good sign.

“Go away, Keith.”

She had pepper spray on her purse, a mean headbutt, on account of her long neck and smarts enough to outwit a drunken coyote, which didn’t mean she much relished having to fight off the town drunk and possibly get thrown up on in the process. There was also something else, some strange scent she couldn’t quite decipher that made her uneasy.

“What, coyotes don’t do it for you? Canines aren’t part of your kink?”

He advanced on her, and she saw his eyes looked funny.

“What, it’s only big cats, not just any predator? Honey, my claws and fangs are every bit as good as Gold’s, and I bet I know more things to do with them.”

She tried walking faster, but he leapt in front of her, which allowed her to see he was salivating excessively and looked near savage. Belle was aware, as everyone else was, of the incident with the night howler serum, and how low-grade versions of it circulated around as a sort of party drug for mammals. And though she had never seen the drug in action she was pretty sure Keith was on it in a bad way.

“Knew librarians where all little freaks. Let’s have a game of hide an seek, what do you say?”

Mammals hopped up on night howler were prone to violence and reports talked about enhanced strength and stamina. The only way for her to get away would be to greatly injure Keith and, as much as she thought he was a creepy asshole, she didn’t want to have to do him serious harm. Deciding she should try and make a break for the bar she sprinted away as fast as she could, but he was a hairsbreadth away almost instantly. Just as panic began to set in she heard a roar and a second later Rumford was pouncing on the coyote, his powerful jaw locking around Keith’s convulsing throat with ease. It was hardly a battle, for though Keith was riding a considerable high he was also sloppy and uncoordinated. In contrast Gold was the epitome of feline grace, moving elegantly to trap Keith under his paws before he released his neck.

“Now, now, dearie, let’s get a few things clear.” He was using his rumbling, feral voice, the one that usually turned Belle into jelly. “Miss French is off limits. For ever. If you don’t respect that you and I will be having… words. Now you’ll be a good boy and submit till the sheriff comes here and he can lock you up on a cell to detox. And if you ever even look at my Belle again I will disembowel you and make sure you’re alive to see the end result. Are we clear?”

Even though there was little hope Keith had understood even half of it he got the sentiment of it well enough to nod and remain prone when Gold got up. Belle, who had called the sheriff’s office as soon as she’d been able to, hung up once Graham promised he was but five minutes away. When she turned to look at Rumford she was watching her warily, trying to compose himself, sheath his claws and hide his fangs. She knew him well to figure out he was nervous about his savage display turning her off, making her rethink where she stood with him. Stupid, wonderful man. Carefully she walked over to him, helping him straighten out his tie and bring some order to his mane of hair.

“My hero.”

She nuzzled him, knowing he was dying to rub his head against every part of her, leave so much of his scent on her no one would ever be able to deny who she belonged to, but at the same time wanting to be gentlemanly and respect her and her independence.

“I love you.”

It wasn’t the first time she thought it, but it was the first time she said it out loud. She giggled when his tail began swishing around so violently it thumped against her legs over and over in its excitement.

“I love you too.”


End file.
